


Whistle

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hockeyween 2016 [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Mentions of Jonathan/Lindsey, Mild Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: Inspired by: Lost in Vivo
Of course, Betsey has always had a habit for running off, but this time, she just had to pick the sewer, didn't she?





	

The dark walls of the sewers seemed to be closing in around Jonathan as he walked through the dim tunnels. He shivered, gripping his jacket tighter together. His feet splashed in water, soaking the trainers he was wearing, chilling his feet to the bone.   
  
He’d tried to walk Betsey in the new area he and Lindsey had just moved into, and, of course, Betsey had ripped the lead out of his hand, chasing a cat into an open sewer. Sighing heavily, Jonathan had followed her.   
  
He was starting to regret his decision, shoulders hunched around the dark that surrounded him. It seemed to be closing in on him, shadowed hands reaching out to grab him.  
  
“Betsey! Come on, Betsey!” His voice echoed around him, silence following before he heard the faint sounds of the dog barking in the distance. He stopped at a crossroads, whistling for a moment. Silence followed once more, before he heard Betsey barking to his left.  
  
Immediately, he turned to the route that lead him through the bricked tunnels underneath Chicago, following the faint barking. Betsey continued barking for a few more seconds and then it went quiet again.  
  
Jonathan didn’t call out again – he didn’t like how his voice sounded, echoing around him, bouncing back at him. It sounded distorted to his ears, almost as if it were another person feeding his dog’s name back to him.   
  
He walked quickly, his phone flash light casting long shadows around the curved walls as he followed the forward route, only to curse when he got to another crossroads.  
  
Whistling once more, Betsey came from his right this time, and he went quickly, wanting to find the dog and just get out of here. Anxiety was creeping up his spine, making him shudder as he splashed through.  
  
Turning to crossroads once more, Jonathan frowned and whistled.  
  
Silence echoed back. He whistled again. Betsey barked to the front.

  
Before he continued, Jonathan cast a look behind him, and felt around in his hoodie pockets. He let off a silent prayer as he found one of Lindsey’s lipsticks in there, and he marked on the wall the direction he walked.   
  
He rushed forward quickly, wishing he could just be out of this hell hole.  
  
His phone chimed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, cursing when he saw the _Low battery: 20% remaining_ warning on the screen. He quickly dismissed it and walked quicker, almost giving up hope when he came to yet another crossroad.  
  
He whistled once more.  
  
Silence held out for a minute, before Jonathan froze.  
  
A whistle floated towards him, longer, more high pitched than his, floating to him from the left tunnel.   
  
Daring to shine his light down it, Jonathan gulped and whistled again.   
  
Nothing came back to him. No barking. No whistling. Just _silence_.  
  
It seemed to try and suffocate him, and he wasn’t sure where to go. He could turn back; straight down, then he had turned right so he would have to go left, and then right where he had gone left on the way… but he couldn’t leave Betsey down here.  
  
“Probably just a homeless guy that lives down here. That’s all it is.”  
  
He chuckled to himself, the noise sounding alien as it echoed around, and decided that the left route would probably be his best bet. Maybe the _person_ that had whistled back had Betsey, and she was more concerned with getting hugs and some love from them.  
  
Yeah, that was definitely it.  
  
As he walked down the lit tunnel – old light bulbs hung from the ceiling, lights added into the tunnels for those doing maintenance, flickering and casting worse shadows down the tunnel – his footsteps echoed. The walls down here were no longer brick; metal sheets distorted the sound, making his shoulders hunch even more.  
  
He didn’t whistle this time, just kept going straight, trying to ignore the shadowed figures his mind was creating, lurking in the shadows, only to disappear as he reached them. There was a buzzing above his head, and Jonathan immediately jerked back. He began to laugh nervously at himself as he realised it was the sound of the light fixture above him.  
  
As he approached the end of the hallway, he slowed, shaking in his hoodie – and it definitely wasn’t from the cold air surrounding him. He peered as best he could around the routes he could take – left, or right and stood where he couldn’t see.  
  
And where, hopefully, whatever had whistled, _whoever_ had whistled, couldn’t see him.  
  
After a few seconds of standing there, he carefully peered around. There was a wall to the left, and walkways to his right and he breathed a gentle sigh of relief, before he turned himself to face the right fully, his phone torch casting a weak beam down the halls.  
  
He almost yelled out when his phone beeped again, and he glanced at his hand to see _Low battery: 10% remaining_. It felt like a sick, cruel joke and Jonathan sighed.  
  
He jumped out of his skin when he saw movement in front of him, leaping back, only to thank God when he saw it was just Betsey, wagging her tail up at him and panting happily.   
  
Jonathan smiled and reached down to pet her, grabbing her lead once more. “Betsey, you’ve lead me on a right merry chase… no more walks for you down this section of town, huh? We’ll find you a nice big field-”  
  
_Nice big fiiiiiiield_.  
  
Jonathan froze as the sound of a hoarse whisper floated towards him from the shadows in front. He stood up quickly, hand tight on the lead as Betsey whipped around.  
  
Jonathan expected her to bark, yet she wagged her tail, yapping happily at whoever – or whatever – was in the shadows, just out of reach of his phone torch.  
  
“Betsey… Betsey!”  
  
She wouldn’t acknowledge him, and he whistled once, sharp, pitched, and she spun around to bark at him.  
  
Jonathan went to run back to the door he had come through, except… the whistle was echoed, behind him, close to his ear.  
  
Fear induced anxiety surrounded him, choking him as he slowly turned around.  
  
A figure stood in the doorway, a black cloak surrounding their figure. It was ragged around the edges, as though it had been torn. The skin didn’t look human, a colour that almost resembled rust.  
  
But that wasn’t the thing that terrified Jonathan the most.  
  
The last thing Jonathan saw before his phone battery died, were two, completely pitch black, eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> _Note: I couldn't find what gender, nor what breed of dog Betsey is so if anyone would like to **politely** correct me, or just drop the knowledge in the comments section, I'd be greatly appreciative._


End file.
